Naruto: Next Generation
by NS608
Summary: Han pasado unos años desde la Cuarta Gran Guerra y un nuevo problema amenaza al mundo ninja ¿Serán capaces las nuevas generaciones de superar a las anteriores?


Han transcurrido ya ocho años desde la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y la tranquilidad se podía sentir en la aldea escondida entre las hojas o también llamada Konoha.

Nos adentramos en una acogedora casa donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello color rosa y unos preciosos y brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda ¿Su nombre? Sakura Haruno o mejor dicho...Sakura Uzumaki.

La pelirrosa alzó un poco la voz para llamar a alguien mientras se encontraba preparando el desayuno- Aoi es tiempo de despertar, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día en la academia-

En una habitación cercana a la cocina se encontraba una pequeña de no más de seis años de edad durmiendo profundamente, lo que se podía distinguir a simple vista era su fino rostro parecido al de Sakura y sus cabellos rubios.

Esta vez se escuchó más fuerte la voz de la Kunoichi-¡Aoi, despierta de una buena vez!-

El grito proveniente de la cocina le provocó un sobresalto y terminó por caer de la cama.

Abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando su color verde pero a diferencia de Sakura éstos eran opacos.

Se preparó rápidamente y se dirigió a comer- buenos días mamá-

La pelirrosa correspondió su saludo con una sonrisa mientras servía el desayuno-¿Lista para tu primer día?-

La pequeña rubia levantó el puño con entusiasmo- por supuesto, hoy todos conocerán a Aoi Uzumaki ¡ La octava Hokage Dattebane!-

La Señora Uzumaki miró a su hija con confusión- ¿Octava? ¿Qué hay del séptimo?-

-El séptimo será papá-

Aoi miró el lugar vacío que había en la mesa pasando por alto la expresión de sorpresa de su madre, ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses y su padre aún no regresaba de la misión que le asignó Kakashi, suspiró con resignación, como quería que estuviera aquí.

Después de desayunar ambas salieron rumbo a la academia ninja a paso lento, mientras más avanzaban por las calles de la aldea la pequeña Uzumaki podía sentir la mirada de todos posada en ella y eso la incomodó un poco, la mayoria esperaba mucho de ella al ser hija de dos de los grandes héroes de la Guerra pero habían otras personas que la trataban de una manera extraña, no se trataba de odio si no... envidia, celos.

Las palabras de su madre la sacaron de sus pensamientos- recuerda que hoy después de la academia pasaras el día con Ino e Inojin ya que yo regresaré tarde del hospital, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

La pequeña rubia en respuesta asintió, se produjo un gran silencio entre ambas, caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegaron a la academia ninja.

Sakura acarició la cabeza de su hija dando a entender que era hora de despedirse- es hora de irme ¡recuerda hacer tú mejor esfuerzo!-

Aoi suspiró, si bien estaba esperando este momento hace algún tiempo se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, de ahora en adelante se estaba preparando para convertirse en ninja.

-seré una gran kunoichi, sólo mirenme, mamá, papá- pensó mientras se adentraba con decisión a la academia

La pelirrosa miró cómo la pequeña Uzumaki se perdió de vista entre todos los niños que estaban ingresando, una sonrisa llena de orgullo adornó su rostro- Naruto, como me gustaría que vieras esto-

-Claro que lo ví, Sakura-chan-

Haruno se paralizó, esa voz…

Era…

Volteó rápidamente encontrándose con el héroe de Konoha mirándola con una tenue sonrisa, se acercó y lo tomó del rostro- Naruto, eres tú...dime qué no es un sueño-

Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron con intensidad- no lo es, estoy de regreso-

La ninja médico abrazó a su esposo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas- no sabes la falta que nos hiciste-

La expresión de Naruto cambió a una seria- lo sé, Kakashi-sensei me contó lo que sucedió con Aoi-

Sakura apretó los dientes con frustración, aún lo recordaba…

Ella estaba durmiendo cuando escuchó el grito de su hija, cuando llegó a su habitación era demasiado tarde, ya no estaba…

La buscó con desesperación por toda la aldea pero no había rastro alguno, rápidamente fué a la casa de Ino en busca de ayuda, luego se sumó Shikamaru, en un par de horas lograron dar con el paradero de la pequeña rubia, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un ninja renegado de la aldea de la niebla se la había llevado ¿Sus motivos? Fácil, todos conocían a la hija de dos de los héroes de la cuarta guerra ninja y él la secuestró para así sacarles un poco de dinero.

Salió de sus recuerdos al sentir como el Uzumaki limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro- todo está bien Sakura-chan, porque ahora yo estoy con ustedes-

-Naruto…-

Ambos se miraron intensamente mientras acercaban sus rostros con lentitud, era el reencuentro perfecto hasta que…

-lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que llevarle el informe de la misión a Kakashi-Sama-

Haruno volteó su sonrojado rostro para ver quién se atrevía a interrumpir su momento mágico con su esposo, era Sai, frunció el ceño…

Como molestaba ese sujeto.

Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras reía con nerviosismo- tienes razón, luego nos veremos Sakura-chan-

-ya que estás aquí ¿Tú vendrás por Aoi cuando salga?-

\- no lo creo, debo ir a hablar con Karin al barrio Uchiha... él volverá-

Al ver la sonrisa llena de nostalgia de su esposo ella lo imitó, el equipo 7 volverá a estar junto.

Sai prácticamente comenzó a arrastras al rubio en dirección a la torre Hokage- lamento quitartelo, pero después podrán hacer todas las cosas pervertidas que quieran-

Una gran vena se formó en la frente de la Kunoichi- Sai, me las pagarás- pensó

Luego se dió cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí parada y retomó su camino hacia el hospital, no quería llegar tarde.

Continuará...


End file.
